


Bumbleby on Ice

by imaderice



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Hockey AU, Nuts n Dolts, figure skating AU, idk what im doing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice
Summary: "I think it's unfair," She drew in close, leaving no space for the gods between them. "Since you can't dance on dry land, what's more on ice?""Hey!" Blake laughed, pushing her away. "I told you that in confidence!""Either way!" Yang chuckled. "Isn't this thing for couples anyway?""Mayhaps," Blake hummed. "What does that make us if we do it then?""If you're suggesting what I think, Belladonna…" Yang held out her hand, to which Blake took "I would need something more to convince me that we're on the same page here."They leaned in close, faces inches from each other that they could feel each other's breath."Wouldn't you like to know," Blake said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, flicking Yang's nose, "C'mon, show me what you got, Xiao Long!"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Bumbleby on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacksonCalico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonCalico/gifts).



> Happy New Years! This is my thing for the secret bees for christmas and I am so later. But this fic is for CalicoJack :D I hope you enjoy this, friend! 
> 
> Please, give me a pass if I put anything here that isn't a thing in hockey, I tried my best with my research. Also close your eyes at the plot holes. You do not see them. U_U

It started when the current ice rink for the Knights of Beacon was under renovation, and there was only one other establishment that they could go for practice. There was only one problem, it was a pretty semi-public rink and the only days that they could reserve a time slot was Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. 

The weekend was free for them to use, opting to forgo Fridays. The days weren’t the problem, it wasn’t anything major, it was more of an inconvenience to all of the parties involved. It was just that on Mondays and Wednesdays, the team’s schedule slightly overlapped with the time of figure skaters. 

On the first day, early in the morning Beacon has their players on off ice workouts, it was in mid-morning that they arrived in the rink to find three people on the ice. Two were currently practicing a sequence of their performance, with one person off to the side, cane in her hands.

One thing that Blake knew about this skating rink was one of her best friends trained there. It was probably the first time that she saw Weiss practice, other than back in university. It has been a considerably long time since the last time that she met her friend, keeping contact through social media and of the like and the occasional phone calls here and there. Although, that was not the reason she stood still while her team walked past them to set up. 

Weiss was there on the ice rink, a blonde woman was behind her, hands on Weiss’ hips. Both crouched low, and effortlessly threw her into the air. The spin that her friend did was probably splendid, knowing her, she perfected it to the best of her abilities.    
  
The thing was that Blake was too preoccupied with watching the blonde woman, who moved swiftly in sync with her partner on the ice, arms stretched out beside her before doing a simple spin. 

“GO YANG!” Blake jumped at the sound of their forward’s voice, clutching the strap of her duffle bag.

The two people on the ice did not at all falter in their movements, instead, the blonde looked as if she were showing off as she let go of Weiss, moving backward, feet close together as she took a bow, one hand on her chest and the other behind her. 

Weiss crossed her arms irritably, shouting at the blonde as she skated towards her. 

“Oops,” Ruby giggled then turned to face Blake. “Sorry by the way, for scaring you.”   
  
“You’re fine, Ruby,” It took her a couple of seconds to look away from the two people on the ice, who were both now bickering while their coach tried to mediate the situation. “I’m guessing that’s the sister that you’ve been talking about?” 

“Yep!” She scampered away, silver eyes alight with joy as she talked animatedly to Penny. 

Weiss was right, the two sisters looked nothing alike. Like the sun and moon, you wouldn’t know they were sisters, but both shine just as brightly as the other in their own way. Taking one last glance at Yang, Blake made her way to where her team was, ignoring the faint sound of laughter accompanied by Weiss’ nagging voice. 

  
  


-x-

  
  


To say that Blake was distracted lately was an understatement and she had hoped no one else noticed. It was wishful thinking on her part, their coach quickly noticed but had yet to say anything about it. Qrow was a professional player in his youth and has retired from the scene to become a coach after an injury that prevented him from playing. 

Blake dashed towards the goal beside Ruby, who was about to be swarmed by the enemy team. It was before she could get overwhelmed that the puck was passed towards her way. One turned back to intercept her. 

“Come on!” The goalie challenged, grinning madly from behind her helmet. 

The person beside Blake was pressing in close, trying to push her off far to the side to stop her from getting a goal. She was being cornered, but Blake pushed through faster to outskate her opponent. The goalie dropped to their knees, using the guards to prevent her from scoring. As she drew close, threatening to crash into the person, Blake leaped over the goalie’s leg while the enemy skid passed behind her. With a twist of her body, Blake managed to get the puck into the net before falling down to her side, sliding towards the wall with a loud thump. 

Her team yelled enthusiastically. The person that tried to cut her off, walked over to her and held out her hand. 

“That was a nice shot, Blake,” Ilia commented, helping her up. 

“That was a nice try on your part too, if you had gotten to me earlier I don’t think I would have gotten that score in.” 

“It is what it is,” Ilia shrugged, she jerked her head towards the goal. “Although, Nora isn’t happy that you managed to get a score.” 

Nora, having heard the whole conversation jumped to her feet, pointing at Blake. “Next time, I won’t let you score!” 

“Sure, Nora,” Blake chuckled.

Qrow blew his whistle, “Let’s run that strat again!” 

The two teams moved back towards their positions, skating beside Ruby. The two shared a brief fist bump before parting ways and in the corner of her eye she spotted Yang sitting on the stands and for a moment, the two made eye contact. Blake averted her eyes immediately, but at that moment she accidentally bumped into Penny. 

“Oh, sorry,” Blake coughed, her cheeks flushing. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

“It’s alright, Blake!” The girl beamed. “No harm done.” 

Blake caught the look Qrow gave her way, one brow raised followed by a small smirk. She rolled her eyes at him, letting out an annoyed huff. 

-x-

As the weeks went by, it was all routine at that point with everybody else managing to adjust to their new schedule. Blake also managed to not flounder as much whenever Yang was around or at least tried to not look like an idiot most of the time. Although, she was ousted by Nora at some point about her infatuation with Yang, to which that team has teased her over it. It’s easy to say that Nora found her face meeting Blake’s glove. 

“You’re infatuated,” Weiss said one day, sitting next to Blake as she put back all her gear into her bag. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She said, not even giving her a glance. 

“I wouldn’t blame you, you know,” Weiss continued to file her nails. “She’s aesthetically pleasing to the eye.” 

Off to the side, she could hear her voice, loudly conversing with Ruby and Penny. Lately, Yang and Weiss spent more time watching them practice and accompanying them after. Sometimes the team and the two figure skaters would eat late lunch together, maybe even watch a movie if they all felt like it. Other times the group would split up, like how Ruby and Yang would sometimes head home together or maybe Ruby and Penny would go meet up with their DnD group on Wednesdays. Blake and Weiss would go on their own to get coffee, but lately, Ilia and her seem to have gotten closer as of late. 

“She likes you back, by the way,” Weiss said offhandedly as if the statement wouldn’t make Blake’s heart race. 

“I-” 

“I knew it, pay up, Valkyrie!” Yang all but yelled as the ginger begrudgingly handed a ten-dollar bill over. 

Ruby’s face was flushed a deep red, rubbing the back of her neck while Penny was practically beaming beside her just as red-faced. Blake’s eyes landed on both of their intertwined hands before it disappeared from view as the rest of the team gathered around the two. 

“Like I said,” Blake said, standing up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

A roll of her eyes and pursed lips, Weiss followed her out of the building for their usual coffee date. A chill ran down her spine as if someone was watching her and when she looked back towards the group, she saw Yang’s lilac eyes onto her. She smiled, giving a wave her way and she reciprocated, although a bit hesitant. 

“Don’t know what I’m talking about, my ass,” she heard Weiss grumbled. 

-x-

It was a simple lapse of judgment, something that any athlete was prone to do at some point. She tried to steal the puck from right under Ruby, but she didn’t account for how fast the small girl was going and didn't see Ilia trying to do the same thing she was. All she knew was that she was clutching her leg on the cold hard ice, people yelling as Qrow pushed his way through the group, and Penny came running at his call, first aid in hand.

A sprained ankle, they had said, which sadly meant, she was not going to be able to play for their game on Sunday. She was helped by Ilia and Pyrrha off the ice, both assisting her in removing her gear. Once it was all said and done they wished her a speedy recovery and went back into the ice for practice. 

“Hey there,” Yang said, taking a seat beside her. “Uncle Qrow told me to give this to you.” 

She placed the cold compress in between them. Her gaze flicked towards their coach, blowing his whistle as he instructed the others of another strategy, although she could see him trying to get a sidelong glance at their direction. 

“Thank you,” Blake took the compress, holding it against her ankle. 

“You took a nasty hit there,” Yang commented. 

“I got a bit careless,” Blake sighed. “I should have been more vigilant of my surroundings.”    
  


“Eh,” Yang shrugged. “Sports are like that sometimes, especially one as grueling as hockey. Don’t beat yourself up for it.”

“You’re right,” Blake closed her eyes as a spike of pain coursed through her leg. “I’m just disappointed I won’t be able to play this Sunday.”    
  
“Are you still going to watch though?” Yang asked, fiddling with her thumbs. 

“I’m not sure,” Blake leaned back against her arms. “If my mom isn’t busy she might be able to drive me to the venue, but I don’t want to bother her.” 

At that point, they did nothing more than idle chatter as they watched the rest of the team practice. Yang, from what Blake found out, loves puns.  _ A lot.  _ Apparently, she did too, as it always made her either crack a smile or laugh. It was in that one hour that she learned that Yang was the same age as her, with Blake a few months older. She also loves to talk about Ruby and was basically gushing to her about how they grew up on a small island off the coast as young kids before moving to Vale. 

“So, how did you end up doing figure skating?” Blake asked. 

“Oh, Uncle Qrow would sometimes bring us to his practices as kids,” Yang scratched her cheek with a chuckle. “We were little menaces, mind you. Although, the team treated us like we were their own, and sometimes after their practice they’d let us play on the ice.” 

“I’m guessing Ruby was the one that fell in love with hockey?” 

“Not at first, no.” Yang smiled, although Blake couldn’t help but feel that it came off sadder than it should be. “She got into it when she was about six, we both joined the same team.” 

“You used to play?” Blake was slightly taken back by this tidbit of info. 

“Just a couple of years,” Yang shrugged. “I got into figure skating in university because of Weissy over there.” 

She jerked her chin towards the direction of where Weiss was, handing a bottle of water to Ilia as she stepped off the rink. Ruby jumped out soon after, hands behind her back as she talked to Weiss. 

“She didn’t want any of the male figure skaters as her partners,” 

“Ah yes,” Blake snorted, “I remember the phone calls of misogynistic board members of the association that tried to get you two disqualified in competitions.” 

“You should have seen her talk smack at them that made them shut their mouths,” Yang laughed. “It was one of the most glorious things I have ever witnessed.” 

Weiss had offered to drive Blake home, seeing as her parents were currently unavailable to pick her up. It was Yang and Ilia that assisted her in getting to the car, the rest of the team wished her well on her recovery as the group parted ways from the parking lot. 

-x-

**_Unknown Number 4:58pm_ **

_ Hello _

**_Blake 5:00pm_ **

_ Who’s this? _

**_Unknown Number 5:01pm_ **

_ It’s Yang, got your number from Ruby. _

**_Blake 5:04pm_ **

_ I see. _

**_Yang 5:06pm_ **

_ I was wondering, do you still have a ride for Sunday? _

**_Blake 5:05pm_ **

_ Probably not, my parents are going out of town for a conference. _

**_Yang 5:08pm_ **

_ I can give you a ride, if you want :)  _

**_Blake 5:11pm_ **

_ I dont want to be a bother, are you sure? _

**_Yang 5:15pm_ **

_ I’m driving Ruby there anyway, a little detour wont be much of a problem. _

**_Blake 5:17pm_ **

_ Then I really appreciate the offer. _

**_Yang 5:19pm_ **

_ See you on Sunday then :D  _

-x-

There was a new routine that Blake never expected to happen. It was quite frankly, something she looked forward to most days. It was the little things that changed, subtle in a way but speaks volumes. 

Handing over one's towelette or water bottle. The encouraging smiles given their way. Other times it was blatant, like how Yang loves to put her arm around Blake's shoulder when walking side by side or how Blake sides with Yang when bickering with Weiss. More often than not it was just to antagonize her best friend. 

"You like her," Ilia said, cheek resting on her hand. 

"Hm," Blake hummed. "You like her too."

They didn't need to say names, both knew who they were referring to. It was pretty blatant with the fact that their eyes were glued onto the two figures that skated through the ice. Their bodies moved in a way that seemed so impossible, yet graceful. 

It was Yang and Weiss's dress rehearsal. 

The dress that Weiss wore was ice blue, it reached down to her mid-thighs and exposed her shoulder and arms. It's decorated with snowflakes that complemented the dress well without it looking tacky. Her hair was tied in a high off-center ponytail held in place by a tiara and most probably bobby pins. 

Yang's costume was a stark contrast, a simple black suit that was tinged orange. The way that it was designed, each time she turned or moved her body in a way made it look as if she were on fire because of the lighting. 

At one point, Weiss and Yang faced each other so close that a few more centimeters and they'd be kissing. Their hands were intertwined. Yang's hand dropped down to Weiss's hips, turning her around and lifting her high up above her head.

Of course, Ilia's gaze was towards the top, while Blake's went to the bottom. 

"She's so beautiful," They both mumbled, before sharing a look and bursting into giggles. 

"We're screwed," 

"I heard the song was about them being together at some point," Blake said, whistling low at how Yang threw Weiss into the air, who then did multiple rotations before sticking the landing. 

"I mean, the song is fitting," Ilia laughed. "Fire and Ice by Within Temptation." 

"Takes you back, doesn't it?" 

-x-

"I can't believe I'm doing this with you," Yang laughed, hockey stick in hand. 

"I think it's interesting and I wanted to see if it was true," Blake cocked one hip to the side. "Scared to lose, Xiao Long?" 

"As if!" Yang skated around Blake casually. "You do know I played hockey before, right?" 

"Yes, but I also remember you saying that was years ago," Blake dropped the hockey puck between them. "People get rusty." 

"I think it's unfair," She drew in close, leaving no space for the gods between them. "Since you can't dance on dry land, what's more on ice?" 

"Hey!" Blake laughed, pushing her away. "I told you that in confidence!" 

"Either way!" Yang chuckled. "Isn't this thing for couples anyway?"

"Mayhaps," Blake hummed. "What does that make us if we do it then?" 

"If you're suggesting what I think, Belladonna…" Yang held out her hand, to which Blake took "I would need something more to convince me that we're on the same page here." 

They leaned in close, faces inches from each other that they could feel each other's breath. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Blake said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, flicking Yang's nose, "C'mon, show me what you got, Xiao Long!" 

Yang let out a growl, gripping the stick in her hand tightly as she smiled. Blake was off to the side, cell phone in hand, and directed towards Yang. 

-x- 

“So, when are you and Yang are gonna start dating?” Ruby asked. 

Blake choked on the water she was drinking, coughing madly as she covered her mouth. They had the rink for themselves for the next few days, seeing as both Weiss and Yang are out of town for their own competition. Sadly, they were not given the chance to watch it in person because of their practices and their coach taking this opportunity in earnest. 

“Ruby, plea-please,” She coughed, pounding her chest. 

“Oop-” Ruby said, not a single sign of remorse being given. “But really though, when?” 

“My ears are closed,” Blake stood up from her seat and made her way towards Ilia. “I do not hear.” 

“Hey!” Ruby laughed, running after her friend. “Come back here!”

-x-

It was the last game of the season for them, that is if they lose to the Scorpions from Vacuo. So, in retrospect, they couldn’t afford to lose the game. The puck was passed to Blake close to the side, barely missed by the opponent who tried to take it from her. She ran, pushing her legs to go faster. The two defensemen by the goal, situated themselves in a way that was harder for her to take the shot. 

Blake clicked her tongue, going past them, pushing away one of their sticks that tried to take the puck from her. She went around the net, the defense quickly turned to stop her from taking the goal. She pulled back her stick, making it look like she was going to take the shot, but had instead passed it over to Ruby who had dashed towards the other side while they were distracted. 

There was no time for them to turn around and block the puck that was sent towards the net that tied them with the other team. The arena was sent into an uproar as the Knights scored, Ruby cheered as she held her stick above her head with both hands. 

The tie had given them an opportunity to win the game, a high stakes round that whoever scored first would win. 

“How are we gonna play this?” Ilia asked, glancing at the scoreboard. 

Ruby looked over at Qrow on the players’ bench, who only nodded at her, his arms crossed. With that little ounce of communication, Ruby began to instruct every one of the plan. 

“We go in and we go in hard,” Ruby said, “We can’t afford to play safe, knowing how good their defenses are.” 

“But if they get the puck, we’re vulnerable,” Penny pointed out. 

“Excuse you!” Nora exclaimed from the net. “Are you doubting me?!” 

“She’s right, we got to put our trust on Nora that she can hold down the fort,” Ruby nodded. “We got this team, we’re good at what we do and we just need to believe in ourselves and work together. Got it?” 

“Let’s go get them, girls,” Blake leaned against Ilia. “We’ve won against them before and we can do it again.” 

They took up their positions, each one making eye contact with each other with a nod. Ruby was at the center, her opponent despite being bigger than her, did not intimidate the youngest member of their team. The whistle blew and the small brunette was quick to take the puck right from under them. 

The rest took action immediately, going to respective places on the rink as Ruby tried to shake off the person running after her. She was forced along the wall, with given so little space to work with, the puck was stolen from her and was sent towards the middle of the rink. Pyrrha quickly came swooping in before the enemy could take it and passed it off to Ilia, who quickly shot it off towards Blake as two opponents came descended onto her. 

Blake had the opportunity to take the shot but missed as the puck hit the corner, ricocheting off to the side and before despair could settle in at all the opponents near the puck, Ruby came in from out of nowhere. The enemy was just as surprised to see her there, shaking it off to go after the puck. She was surrounded from all around, not giving her any space to pass off the puck to anyone else and before any of them could take it away from her. 

She had no choice but to take a snapshot as the goalie drops to their knees, covering the bottom of the path and holding, eyes trained on the puck. Whether it was luck, or it was skill, just as the goalie raised her hand to block the shot, it went past and missed her head by a mere inch. The horn blew, signaling the score and the stadium went into an uproar at the results of the match. 

Ruby turned to face her team, ready to cheer along with the rest when she was suddenly pushed to the ground by one of the opposing team’s winger that was passing by. She tried to make it look like an accident, a simple bump caused by the momentum as she took a sharp turn. 

But Blake knew better. 

Without any hesitation at all, she came barreling towards that person with a haymaker. The girl couldn’t even get a hit in before they were separated by their teammates immediately. 

“What the fuck!” She yelled, struggling against the hold of Ilia and Gwen if Blake’s memory serves her right. 

“Don’t think you can fuck around with my team without repercussions, Nebula!” Blake snarled, letting Pyrrha pull her away. “Fuck with them and you fuck with me and I’ll smash your teeth in when you do!” 

Coco and Penny helped pull Ruby back to her feet and made sure that she was alright. Once that was settled, Nebula was grabbed by the scruff of the neck. Their coach waited for them from the players’ bench, arms crossed and very, very disappointed. 

-x-

“I heard you decked someone for my sis,” Yang said through the phone. “Not gonna lie, Belladonna. That’s pretty hot.” 

Blake shook her head, turning to her side to look out the window. “Anyone would have done the same. I just don’t tolerate that type of unsportsmanlike behavior.” 

“A true hero that you are, surely,” Yang commented. 

“Your sister doesn’t need saving, pretty sure she could handle herself,” Blake’s eyes glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was getting close to 3 am in the morning. “I was just mainly being selfish.” 

“Well, if you being selfish means defending your friends, I say be selfish to your heart’s content,” There was the sound of rustling from Yang’s end. “Dude, those two have been giggling in Ruby’s room since midnight.” 

“Are you saying, you wouldn’t do the same if you had a girlfriend?” Blake teased. 

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t have one,” Yang hummed and Blake can imagine her tapping her chin in thought. “So spots open if you wanna give it a go, Belladonna.” 

“Is that an offer?” Blake laughed. 

“It is whatever you want it to be, Blake,” 

Despite the cold temperature of the evening, Blake can feel how flushed her face was. She can feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest that she’s scared that her parents might hear it and think she’s dying. It wouldn’t be far from the truth either. 

“Xiao Long, what do you think of going on a date this Friday?” Blake asked softly, hugging a pillow close to her chest. 

“I’d love to, Blake,” Yang said, just as softly. “Can’t wait for it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> BIG HUGE THANK TO GENERALXIAOLONG FOR HELPING ME BETA THIS. LOVE YA <3


End file.
